Maria Latore
__notoc__ Maria Latore (also referred to as Maria La Torra in the credits of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) is a character in Grand Theft Auto III, GTA San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. She was voiced by Debi Mazar in GTA III and GTA San Andreas, and by Fiona Gallagher in GTA Liberty City Stories. She is, from some point between 1992 and 1998, the wife of Salvatore Leone and step mother of his son Joey. She also owns an apartment in Saint Mark's, Portland Island, Liberty City. Maria appears briefly in GTA San Andreas, working as a waitress at the Mafia run Caligula's Palace casino in Las Venturas. She begins a relationship with Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone and at sometime before 1998 marries him. at Caligula's Palace, Las Venturas.]] By 1998 (the setting of GTA Liberty City Stories), Maria's remains married to Salvatore, although the two no longer get along, with the two living separately. Maria has also become a methamphetamine addict and frequently cheats on Salvatore, including Cedric Fotheringay, better known as Wayne. Toni Cipriani is occasionally assigned to chaperone her and often gets her out of trouble. This includes driving her to safety after she robs some stores, winning a race after Maria had put herself as the first prize, killing Cedric Fotheringay after he had hit her and driving her to some zap to stop her overdosing. She does show feelings toward Toni, but after realising he has no money, states that "I'm Salvatore's girl! He's loaded!" She continues her relationship with Salvatore Leone to continue using his money. In 2001 (the setting of GTA III) she is introduced to Claude, when Salvatore asks him to "look after her for the evening". She remains addicted to drugs, having Claude drive her to Chico. She later informs Salvatore that she and Claude are an item, resulting in Salvatore attempting to kill Claude and Maria paging him to meet her at a small dock in Callahan Point. This interest in Claude can also be heard on the Chatterbox FM radio station, where she says that Claude "don't talk too much". Maria explains the situation to Claude and introduces him to Yakuza co-leader and long time friend Asuka Kasen, who later employs Claude. Maria continues to appear alongside Asuka, with some hints that the two are lovers. This includes the period when Miguel was tortured and interrogated, as Asuka seemed to gain a sexual thrill out of it. Maria and Asuka extract information from Miguel about the Colombian Cartel operations, allowing Claude to target the Cartel more effectively. The Cartel and its leader, Catalina, then kill Asuka and kidnap Maria, leaving a ransom note. Claude rescues her and kills Catalina, although Maria's fate is unknown. At the end of GTA III as the screen fades to black with Maria talking continuously, a gunshot is heard followed by silence. It remains unknown whether the gunshot was to kill or silence Maria, as Claude is unable to talk. Maria also continues to appear on Chatterbox FM, suggesting that she was not killed. Personality Maria is secure about her looks, although she has no control over herself, using drugs (and at one point almost overdosing) and spending a lot of Salvatore's money. Despite her ability to get money, she also shoplifts, leaving the trouble to either Salvatore or Toni Cipriani. She is very dominating, and a nymphomaniac. Maria also holds an interest in leopard skin furniture, which she references on Chatterbox FM in GTA III and is evident in her clothing in GTA Liberty City Stories. GTA San Andreas Mission Appearances * Freefall * Saint Mark's Bistro GTA Liberty City Stories Mission Appearances * Ho Selecta! * Shop 'Til You Strop (Boss) * Taken For A Ride (Boss) * Booby Prize (Boss) * Biker Heat (Boss) * Overdose of Trouble (Boss) * Contra-Banned * The Trouble with Triads GTA III Mission Appearances * Chaperone * Last Requests * Sayonara Salvatore * Payday For Ray * S.A.M. * The Exchange Character Templates Latore, Maria Latore, Maria Latore, Maria Latore, Maria Latore, Maria